Alex Kimble
Overview Total Drama Rules Est.1998 (born Alexander Reid Kimble I, often shortened to Alex Kimble) is a good user who is a part of TEIT, MP, SFTB, TPNG, OWN, and VGCP. He became a super popular user from WWE Champion's promos. WWE Champion starred Alex Kimble in his first Jackson video, a plastic surgery video, a video about Marshmaddnes getting grounded, Ask WWE Champion #1, and what was supposed to be the longest dead meat video, with a whooping 70 cards. So, if you like Alex Kimble, WWE Champion should be your favorite user! He has a GoAnimate girlfriend named Denise and GoAnimate child named Lauren. Likes: Grounded videos, Dead meat videos, Total Drama, Spongebob, Minecraft, Transformers, Mario, Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonic Boom, GoAnimate, Super Slyder, Angry Birds, My Little Pony, Pokemon, etc. Dislikes: Baby shows, Gets grounded, Gets terminated, Barney, Bear in the Big Blue House, Bob The Builder, Rastamouse, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, CloneDVD, AnyDVD, Dora the Explorer / Dora and Friends, etc. Friends: Good Users such as Slim Wario, L Ryan, WWE Champion, The Leilah Delattre, etc. Enemies: Bad Users such as Luke Gartrell, Warren Cook, Calum1998, GrandChase RealCook, etc. Trivia *Alex Kimble used to have the longest behavior card day video, creating one that had 62 cards. Currently, the longest one is "Trip Gets in Dead Meat," uploaded by NitroG, which has 350 cards. *He was popular for making the longest behavior card day video until August 5th, 2014, and for making so many dead meat videos! *In the video LadyLovesTravel's Detention Slip , Alex's full name was: Alexander Reid Kimble, meaning his name's abbreviation is ARK. * Alex Kimble was part of the GoAnimate V2 Wiki, too. He is also an admin. * He has recently been creating a series called Total Drama Character Elimination, which is currently in it's fifth, and final series. The first series had 22 of the original Total Drama characters, while the second series had 14 of the 22 from season 1, as voted for by YouTubers, and 14 newcomers; the current series had 22 from season's 1 and 2 combined, again, as voted for by YouTubers, with only two newcomers. The fourth series of Total Drama Character Elimination has all new characters with 14 new interns, after his first eight were killed in the first three seasons. The fifth and final series had all contestants return for one more shot at being a winner, but this time, past contestants were killed, as well as interns. Gallery Screenshot (32).png|Working on a school. Screenshot (33).png|Getting a 'Vocal Cord' surgery Screenshot (35).png|Alex Kimble's Intro (got from Tasha Gets Grounded For Nothing) grounded2.PNG|Alex Kimble, appearing in this template on a video called Behavior Card Day got Warren's life ruined.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2Fl4PPKUMM Pics of his worst enemies Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 9.00.58 AM.png|He saw Barney trying to make a YouTube account Screen Shot 2014-07-03 at 8.47.29 AM.png|He saw Rastamouse getting expelled Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 8.39.35 PM.png|He saw Bear just standing there and creeping out kids Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 8.21.34 PM.png|He saw Bob the Builder about to vandalize the school Image94.jpg|He saw Caillou about to cause mischief Image2.jpg|He saw CloneDVD and AnyDVD misbehaving during dinner Screen Shot 2014-07-04 at 5.18.53 PM.png|He saw Dora getting suspended for 5 days from the school he works in, after getting a black card Screen Shot 2014-07-09 at 2.55.36 PM.png|He saw Mike the Knight shivering in fear due to getting grounded Screen Shot 2014-07-09 at 2.57.14 PM.png|He saw Tree Fu Tom misbehaving during dinner, just like CloneDVD and AnyDVD did Screen Shot 2014-07-09 at 3.00.51 PM.png|He saw Shockwave getting suspended for 5 days, after getting a Black card, just like Dora did Screen Shot 2014-07-10 at 2.42.14 PM.png|He saw Postman Pat getting in dead meat and expelled until the next school year starts, after getting a Red Card Screen Shot 2014-07-12 at 11.24.53 AM.png|He saw Hip Hop Harry get detention until the next video he appeared in, after getting a gray card He.jpg|He saw Little Bill about to beat someone up WinniethePooh.jpg|He saw Winnie the Pooh about to spout tears for no reason Screen Shot 2014-07-15 at 8.11.19 PM.png|He saw The Wonder Pets (Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming) getting detention for 10 hours, after getting Darkest Gray cards in school Screen Shot 2014-07-19 at 6.43.31 PM.png|He saw Courtney getting a 1 hour detention, after getting a yellow card Noddy.jpg|He saw Noddy grounding someone for no reason Sugar.jpg|He saw Sugar angry at someone|link=Alex Kimble Alejandro Burromuerto-1-.png|He saw Alejandro looking at someone off-screen suspiciously... Category:Good User Category:Good Characters Category:Good people Category:GoAnimate V3 Wiki Category:Former VGCP Members Category:Heroes